


Mark of Possession

by Merzibelle



Series: Possession [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Consensual Kink, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzibelle/pseuds/Merzibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness permanently marks Ianto Jones as his slave. Written for Kink Bingo Round Four (2011). Prompt:  tattoos/tattooing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark of Possession

With its usual rattle and clatter, the cogwheel door rolled into place behind the departing Toshiko. Ianto leant his head back and took several deep breaths to calm his surging arousal. Now, alone, he moved quickly through his evening duties – settling Myfanwy for the night, feeding Janet, powering down the Hub – while trying desperately not to think of the night ahead. No matter what he did, he couldn’t completely focus on the work, not with Jack’s soft ‘tonight’ still echoing in his mind.

Drawing in a deep breath, Ianto took one last look around the Hub to confirm everything was finished for the night. Satisfied with his work, he tugged down his waistcoat and headed for Jack’s office. The hatch to Jack’s – no, their – quarters stood open. Laying his jacket over his shoulder, he slid down the ladder. His breath quickened, blood surging through his veins, as he noted the thin band of light seeping from beneath the door to their even more private playroom. Ianto stared hard at the door. He licked his lips. The faintest hint of a smile settled on his face as he stripped; piece by piece, he removed his suit. The dark wool fabric was carefully laid aside with the other dry cleaning while pants, vest and socks were tossed into the basket to be washed later in the week. He stepped over to the antique dresser which dominated one corner of room. His hands shook with desire not fear as he reached out to slide the top drawer open.

Ianto stared at the contents for a long moment before he took the collar out of its velvet bed. Buckling it into place around his throat, he strode over to the nearby cheval mirror to settle the collar properly. A shiver raced over his skin, his cock hardening, as he let the metal ring drop to rest in the hollow of his throat. With a long surveying look to confirm his appearance, Ianto took the few steps over to the playroom door. He stood there, took a breath and released it, and then knocked once on the plain dark wood before him. From within, a voice called, “Enter.”

Turning the knob, Ianto slipped into the room. As no other orders followed the command to enter the room, he gently closed the door and knelt on the floor. His back held straight with his hands clasped together at the small of his back. He shifted a bit, grateful for the heavy rug Jack had placed over the concrete slab which made up the floor, and settled with his knees spread wide to expose his cock and balls to his Captain. He kept his head just slightly bowed and watched Jack through the veil of his lashes.

His breath came faster as he watched Jack move about the room. Gone were the forties era military clothing in favor of a pair of black leather trousers so tight as to appear painted on. Heavy military boots covered his feet and made a skin shivering sound as Jack moved about the room. The Captain was shirtless; the only adornment on his upper body was his wriststrap. It was a dark shadow wrapped around his wrist. Another shiver raced over Ianto’s body as he remembered the taste of that leather; more than once his Captain had shoved it between his teeth to keep him silent during sex.

Swallowing hard, Ianto dropped his gaze back down to the floor. His mind raced from place to place. He couldn’t relax and settle as he usually did when in this position and waiting on Jack’s attention. He knew it was because of the event to come; however, he knew despite the coming ordeal, Jack would never hurt him more than he could tolerate. A single word from him would instantly stop everything; however, he knew how important this was to his Captain. He would – could – endure this for Jack.

His cock ached at the thought of what was to come. Jack had told him, in exquisite detail, what the artwork meant. It was a permanent mark of Jack’s possession of him. In certain parts of the wider galaxy, if he was away from Jack without certain signs of permission, he could be arrested and returned to the other man. Luckily, they would never leave the planet, but the thought of just how binding this seemingly simple tattoo was sent pulses of desire surging through him.

A brush of fingers along his temple, teasing at his hair, caused him to open eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed. Before him, Jack’s highly polished boots took up all of his field of vision. A soft questioning noise escaped him. Those long fingers trailed down over his cheek to cup his chin and lift his head up. Still, he kept his eyes lowered toward the floor as was expected of him.

“Ianto,” Jack murmured softly. “Are you ready for this?”

“Yes, Captain,” he whispered. Feeling daring, he looked up at Jack from beneath his lashes. That indefinable something which bound them together gleamed in the other man’s eyes. Ianto shivered a bit in response to the look and dropped his eyes again. “I’m ready.”

“Come then,” Jack said. He took a step back and waved his hand toward the table.

Ianto swallowed hard and rose slowly to his feet. He crossed the floor and stopped next to the table. Of all the furnishings and equipment in the room, this was his favorite. He tilted his head in silent question as he took in the objects laid out on the table itself.  “Captain?” he asked softly.

Jack’s hand brushed over his cheek, down his neck and along his spine to rest just over the curve of his arse. It took all of Ianto’s willpower not to arch into that gentle caress. Regardless, he shivered; Jack chuckled in response to the involuntary movement, just as he always did, and Ianto released his breath on a sigh.

“Shh,” Jack murmured. “This…” His free hand came around to gently twirl the gold cock ring around in a circle on the table. “This is so you won’t climax at the wrong moment and mar the work. So you will wear it,” he explained. “On the other hand, whether you wear this is up to you,” he said as his hand drifted over to stroke the glittering solid glass plug lying beside it. “I’d like you to, but it’s your choice.”

It was a rare occasion when Ianto was given a choice in this room.  Oh, he always had the choice to speak his safe word and end all play, which he never did; however, it was a rare occasion when he was allowed to choose the toys to be used on him. He stared at the objects. He understood about the ring; it made perfect sense to wear it. His hand rose, fingers tracing over the plug for a moment before he nodded. He rested his hands on the edge of the table, bowed his head and shifted his position to make his arse much more accessible to his Captain.  His consent was given without a word spoken between them.

Jack’s hand slid down from his back over his arse and back up again to rest on his back. Ianto shivered again. He focused on his breathing, slow even breaths in and out, as he watched from the corner of one eye as Jack retrieved the lube from his pants pocket. Ianto silently raised an eyebrow uncertain how the other man managed to put anything in his pockets before a soft gasp escaped him at the first touch of lubed fingers to his hole. He licked his lips and concentrated on staying relaxed, not tensing or moving, as Jack opened him up for the toy. He managed, barely, to stay quiet while Jack teased his prostate with his fingers. The touch one more torment which ratcheted up his arousal another notch. A tiny whimper escaped Ianto when Jack pulled his fingers away only to turn into a startled gasp as the plug was slowly eased into his body until the base rested firmly against his arse.

“That’s my boy,” Jack murmured approvingly. The words drifted over Ianto. He shivered again, this time with pleasure, and looked back over his shoulder at the Captain. He turned his head back, eyes following Jack’s hand, as the other man reached past him to pick up the cock ring from the table. “Up on the table now,” Jack ordered.

Ianto straightened slowly. He took a deep breath, turned and climbed up onto the table. He bit his lip to contain his moan as the plug shifted inside him to press even more firmly against his prostate. He lay back and squirmed a bit as his bare skin came in contact with the cool leather of the table’s padded top. As Jack stepped to the end of the table, Ianto stretched his arms up above his head. Warm fingers wrapped around his wrists one at a time before closing the heavy steel cuffs around his wrists. The locks clicked; the sound echoing through the silent room. With his wrists secured, Jack’s fingers caressed just beneath the edge of the cuffs before trailing down his arms as Jack leant over to very briefly kiss him. Ianto moaned softly into the kiss and smiled as his and Jack’s eyes met for a moment as Jack pulled away to circle the table.

A soft tap to one ankle and Ianto shifted again. He spread his legs and let his eyes drift closed as first one and then the other were cuffed into place with another set of heavy steel cuffs. These were secured to the spreader bar which was, in turn, welded to a chain attached to a small winch mounted on the lower edge of the table. While his wrist cuffs were firmly secured to the edge of the table itself by a very short bit of chain, he could move his legs at least until Jack tightened that winch and took up the slack in the chain connected to the spreader bar. Ianto opened his eyes and lifted his head just a bit so he could see the Captain as a single finger stroked along his shin. He briefly nodded before lying back and relaxing again. He knew what came next and he loved it.

The handle turned with an almost solemn click. Once, twice, and a third time the sound repeated. Each one seemed to echo within his soul. Ianto let the sound relax him further even as his body was stretched taut against the table. There was no chance of him squirming away from Jack now no matter what kind of pain he might find himself in. He cracked open his eyes again. A soft shivery sigh slipped from his lips as he looked up at the Captain who now stood beside him with the cock ring dangling from his finger. Deft hands, warm and calloused, settled the ring around his cock and balls. He groaned hoarsely when those same hands stroked over his cock before pulling away.

“Patience,” Jack scolded. His voice was warm, that soft soothing tone which only seemed to appear when they played, and even that added to Ianto’s state of relaxed arousal. One of Jack’s fingers stroked along his temple and cheek; he turned his head in an attempt to take it in his mouth to suck on it. Jack chuckled and pulled away again. “Look at me, Ianto,” he said. “One last time, do you want this?  Are you truly ready for this?”

“Yes, Captain,” Ianto breathed. He watched from beneath his lashes as Jack moved away from him toward the far side of the room to where he knew a small sink nestled in the corner. He couldn’t see his captain but he could hear the sounds – running water and splashing – and knew the other man was carefully washing up before starting the procedure. Just one more sign of how much he took care of that which he owned. 

Solid, firm footsteps heralded Jack’s return to his side. Metal scraped across concrete once, and then again. A soft sound, not unlike a sigh, drifted over to him and Ianto knew Jack had sat down on something. He heard the sound of paper crinkling, plastic gloves snapping and then something gurgling softly. The scent of rubbing alcohol drifted across to him. A gloved hand shifted his aching cock out of the way. He should have seen that movement as a warning, yet a startled cry still escaped him when something cold and wet was stroked over his skin in the hollow of his hip joint. A low chuckle echoed after his cry.

“Okay?”

“Uh huh,” Ianto murmured. “Just cold.”

“Good,” Jack replied. More crinkling echoed. Then came the steady scrape of a razor across his skin. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. Ianto was determined to stay still no matter what happened next.  He heard the razor tossed away, clattering off what sounded like the metal trashcan stored in the room, and then more alcohol was poured. At least this time he was prepared for the chill and slight sting as his skin was bathed with it again. “Now, you’re ready,” Jack murmured.

Ianto hummed softly in agreement, too relaxed to pay attention to Jack’s words or movements, and barely registered much beyond the other man’s motions as things were shifted closer to the table where he lay while the design of Jack’s mark was lightly sketched onto his skin. He did, however, feel the first strike of needle into flesh.  A flinch raced from his hip across his body yet he didn’t move beyond that one instinctive flinch. Soon, it became steady repeated tiny stings into his skin. Ianto began to drift; his mind soothed yet roused by the feeling.  Nothing registered to him beyond the lulling warmth of Jack’s voice, the tone the familiar one from when he was praised by his captain and the repetitive strike of the needle into his body.

A pause in the repetitive, almost soothing, pain of Jack’s work roused him slightly from the haze of pleasure he was drifting in. Something rough brushed his skin while his ears picked up a word or two from Jack’s monologue. “You’re mine now… gorgeous…” Jack said. “Won’t let you…” Ianto drifted off again as the faint pain began again. It became a cycle of drifting pleasure punctuated by moments of clarity. Every word he heard in those moments branded on his soul as much as Jack’s mark was branded on his body. “Never known anyone so loyal… so willing to commit… You love so completely… so totally… with everything in you… Never had anything like that… didn’t think I deserved it…  Wish I could have you forever… have to have this memory instead… my Ianto…”

When it ended, it took several minutes for Ianto’s mind to refocus on the present. The first thing he registered was the slight shake in Jack’s hands as something thick and heavy was smoothed into his skin. There was a pause, a chuckle, and Jack’s voice murmured, “I should let you see… but not yet…”

Ianto groaned hoarsely as the back of Jack’s hand brushed his cock.  A begging whimper escaped him. He was so hard he ached with it. He wanted, needed, to come. “Captain… please…” he all but whined. Another low chuckle answered his pleas.

“Give me a minute,” Jack said. His voice shifted into the firm tone which completely controlled Ianto’s body, mind and soul. “I want to cover this so it doesn’t get infected.” He ran one hand up Ianto’s side and back down again.  “You did so well...” he trailed off and focused on covering the tattoo with a bandage and securing it into place. “Definitely deserve a reward, my Ianto.”

“Please… please…” Ianto repeated the words in a soft panting whisper. Without the pain of the tattoo needle and Jack’s lulling voice to set him adrift, all he felt was a desperate need to come. “Captain…”

“I know,” Jack said. A strong, if slightly shaky, hand curled around his cock, stroked it in a slow steady rhythm while the other deftly moved to free him from the cock ring. Ianto panted, tensing his body to keep from coming until his captain told him he could, and whined low in his throat as Jack moved again. The table creaked beneath their combined weight as Jack climbed up to kneel between his bound legs. He had only a moment’s warning. Just the momentary feel of Jack’s warm breath over the head of his cock as he whispered ‘come for me’ before his cock was swallowed down by Jack.

Ianto flung his head back, all but screaming, as the long delayed orgasm crashed through his system.  His vision blurred and he panted for breath between his cries of pleasure until he collapsed, limp and sated on the table. He struggled to catch his breath and strained to lift his head up to look at Jack only to have his captain crawl up his body to smile down at him.

“I love you,” Jack murmured. He bent down and kissed him, slow and deep, before pulling away and laughing when Ianto yawned up at him. He blushed and closed his eyes only to open them when Jack cupped his cheek and stroked a thumb over his lower lip. “Let’s get you free and in bed,” he said. “You can see your artwork tomorrow.”


End file.
